Matchstick Men
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Hans Zimmer | editing = Dody Dorn | cinematography = John Mathieson | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 116 minuteshttp://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/matchstick-men | country = United States United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $62 million | gross = $65.6 million }} Matchstick Men is a 2003 black comedy crime film directed by Ridley Scott, and based on Eric Garcia's 2002 novel of the same name. The film stars Nicolas Cage, Sam Rockwell and Alison Lohman. The film premiered on September 2, 2003 at the 60th Venice International Film Festival and was released in the United States on September 12, 2003. It received generally positive reviews but was a box office disappointment, grossing just $65 million against its $62 million budget. Plot Roy Waller is a con artist residing in Los Angeles with severe tourette's syndrome and obsessive-compulsive disorder. Alongside his partner and protégé Frank Mercer, Roy operates a fake lottery, selling overpriced water filtration systems to unsuspecting customers. After Roy experiences a violent panic attack, Frank suggests he see a psychiatrist, Dr. Harris Klein. Klein provides Roy with medication, and in therapy has Roy recall his past relationship with Heather, his ex-wife who was pregnant during the time of the divorce. At Roy's behest, Klein informs Roy that he called Heather and found out that Roy has a 14-year-old daughter, Angela. Roy and Angela meet, and her youthful energy rejuvenates him. Roy thus agrees to work with Frank on a long-con: their target is Chuck Frechette, an arrogant businessman whom the pair plans to con with the Pigeon drop. One night, Angela unexpectedly arrives at Roy's house, saying that she has had a fight with her mother, and decides to stay for the weekend before returning to school. She explores his belongings and causes him to rethink his life, which he mentions during therapy with Klein. Angela returns home late one night, leading to an argument between the two. During dinner, Roy admits that he is a con artist and reluctantly agrees to teach Angela a con. The two of them go to a local laundromat and con an older woman into believing she has won the lottery, and she shares half of her expected winnings with Angela; however, Roy then forces Angela to return the money. Roy goes bowling with Angela but is interrupted when Frank reveals that Chuck's flight to the Caymans has been updated to that day instead of Friday as planned. With little time left, Roy reluctantly chooses to let Angela play the part of distracting Chuck midway through the con; however, after the con is finished, Chuck realizes what has happened and chases the two into a parking garage before they escape. Roy then learns that Angela was arrested a year earlier, and asks that she stop calling him. Without Angela, Roy's myriad phobias resurface, and during another panic attack, he ultimately learns that the medication given to him by Klein is a placebo. Roy proclaims that he needs Angela in his life but that he would have to change his lifestyle, much to Frank's disappointment. Roy and Angela return from dinner one night to find Chuck waiting for them with a gun, alongside a badly beaten Frank. Angela shoots Chuck and Roy sends her off with Frank into hiding until the matter can be sorted out. As Roy prepares to take care of Chuck's body, Chuck suddenly springs to life and knocks Roy unconscious. Roy awakens in a hospital, where the police inform him that Chuck died from the gunshot and Frank and Angela have disappeared. Klein appears and Roy gives him the password to his large safety deposit box, ordering him to give the money to Angela when she is found. Later, Roy awakens to find that the "police" have disappeared, his "hospital room" is actually a freight container on the roof of a parking garage, "Dr. Klein's" office is vacant, and his very substantial cash savings have been taken. As he begins to realize that Frank pulled a long-con on him, Roy drives over to Heather's (whom he hasn't seen for years) looking for Angela. Roy learns the truth: Heather miscarried their child. There is no "Angela": the young girl he thought was his child was actually Frank's accomplice. One year later, Roy has become a salesman at a local carpet store, which Angela and her boyfriend one day wander into. Roy confronts Angela, who is much older than he had thought, but ultimately forgives her, realizing that he is much happier as an honest man. Angela reveals that she did not receive her fair share of the cut from Frank, and that it was the only con she ever pulled. Angela says “I’ll see you,Dad” when she and her boyfriend depart. Roy returns home to his new wife Kathy, who is pregnant with his child. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Roy Waller * Sam Rockwell as Frank Mercer * Alison Lohman as Angela * Bruce Altman as Dr. Harris Klein * Bruce McGill as Chuck Frechette * Sheila Kelley as Kathy * Beth Grant as Laundry Lady * Melora Walters as Heather, Roy's Ex-Wife (uncredited) Soundtrack Reception Box office Opening in 2,711 theaters in the United States and Canada, the film's opening weekend gross stood at second place with $13.0 million for a mild per-theater-average of $4,827; despite receiving better reviews than its fellow openers, it ultimately lost the number-one position to Once Upon a Time in Mexico. The film eventually grossed $36.9 million domestically, which was an underwhelming total. The film was not much more successful in the global market, grossing a worldwide total of $65.5 million. Critical response The film opened to positive reviews from critics, who called it the finest con film since The Sting. Matchstick Men has an approval rating of 82% on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 185 reviews, with an average rating of 7.1/10. The site's consensus states: "Breezy and well-acted, Matchstick Men focuses more on the characters than on the con". Metacritic gives the film a weighted average score of 61/100 based on reviews from 38 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".http://www.metacritic.com/movie/matchstick-men Roger Ebert rated the film four stars (out of four), and described it as "so absorbing that whenever it cuts away from the plot, there is another, better plot to cut to." He also recommended the film for several Oscar nominations, most notably Nicolas Cage's performance and the film's screenplay. James Berardinelli awarded the film three-and-a-half stars (out of four), praising the film for its "sly, biting sense of humor" and "emotionally satisfying" elements. He also praised the film's acting, and ultimately noted that the film was "worth every cent" of the ticket price and was "the first winner of the fall movie season." Some critics were not impressed. Renee Graham of The Boston Globe criticized the film for its sentimentality, writing that "director Ridley Scott goes all gooey in this off-key adaptation of Eric Garcia's cynical novel." Despite praising the performances of Sam Rockwell and Alison Lohman, Graham wasn't fond of Cage, writing that he is more "irritating than interesting" and that the film follows a similar style. Similarly, Lou Lumenick of the New York Post praised the film's acting but noted that the viewer "may end up feeling as suckered as Roy's victims." Lumenick was also not fond of the twist ending, believing that it was a large detractor to the film's value.http://www.nypost.com/entertainment/movies/5576.htm The film was virtually ignored during the awards season, receiving no Oscar nominations despite positive reviews. However, the film found better success on home video and has since garnered a cult following. References External links * * * * Category:2003 films Category:2000s crime films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American black comedy films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:American heist films Category:British films Category:Films about con artists Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Ridley Scott Category:Films scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Scott Free Productions films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Obsessive–compulsive disorder in fiction